The Birthday Gift
by Ms-Emi-Uzumaki
Summary: It's October the 10th again, and Naruto is sitting at home doing nothing. That is, until he gets an unexpected visitor. HinaNaru Lemon


Hello again

Back for more random lemon are we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto bla bla bla…

Enjoy!

**The Birthday Gift**

It was October the 10th; my birthday. It was also the anniversary of the day the nine-tailed fox attacked, and was sealed inside me. The village was filled with lights and celebrating; people were everywhere. Most were partying and drinking sake, but some broke off from the crowd, and began to look for the one who contained the fox. I knew they would find me; sooner or later. No matter where I went, or who I was with, they would always find me, beat me, and leave me there in a bloody state; hoping I wouldn't last the night. I hoped tonight would be different. And maybe just this once; they would leave me alone.

Nobody knew it was my birthday, not even my friends. I had never told them what was inside me; I didn't want them to know.

'Knock! Knock!'

Someone was banging on my door; probably some drunk villager who wanted my blood.

I lazily got off from my bed and made my way to the entrance. I opened it to find someone I did not expect.

xXxXx

'_Today's October the 10__th__…'_ I thought as I lay on my bed.

"Hinata" my cousin said as he stood in my door way. "Are you not going to the festival?"

I sat up to face him. "No" I replied quietly.

Neji stood there for a moment before answering back. "Why don't you join the celebrations? Don't you want to be with your friends?"

My lavender eyes studied him for a moment "Yes but…"

"But what?" he asked

"It's just…" my voice trailed off. I stood up and approached him "excuse me" I lowered my head as I passed him.

"Where are you going?" he inquired

I didn't reply as I kept walking and exited the mansion.

xXxXx

"Hinata?" Naruto asked puzzled "what are you doing here?"

"Well… um… I-I…" her voice stuttered and trailed off. _'I've finally come up with enough courage to come here. And now all I can do is stutter...' _she thought; trying to keep herself from collapsing with the growing atmosphere.

"Is there something you wanted or what?" Naruto asked

"I… umm…" her fingers fidgeted while her cheeks started to flush a bright pink.

"Hey? Hinata? You alright? You look a little red" Naruto raised his hand and placed it against her forehead.

"Ahh" Hinata sighed at the touch as her knees gave way and fell to the ground.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Fainted again" he picked her up bridal style and took her inside. Gently he placed her on the sofa and covered her forehead with a damp cloth.

'_Where am I?'_Hinata thought as she started to wake.

"Naruto?" she questioned as she made out his orange figure.

"Yea" he cheerfully replied. "You're finally awake"

She slowly rose and held her thumping head.

"Take it slowly" he said as he helped her up.

"Naruto…I-" she began to say but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it" he beamed a smile "here" he handed her a glass of water.

"Oh- thank you…" she accepted and took a sip. Part of it went down the wrong way and she found herself gagging.

"Take it easy" he said as he took the glass and place it back on the table. She coughed a couple of times. Her body moved and so did his hand. It ghosted over her mound and felt a hardening bottom.

Her face turned the color of a tomato.

"S-Sorry" He apologized

Her eyes linked with his as they studied each others orbs.

Slowly she lent in and there lips touched. His were chapped and hard, while hers were soft and gentle. A few moments passed before they both decided to take the next step and part there lips. His tongue met hers as they glided over each others and danced.

He held her with each arm and lay her down. They continued to kiss intensely until they broke apart for air, only to join once more.

Her hands began to wander as they found and tugged down his jacket zip. One hand of his left her shoulder; the other hand stayed in order to support himself. It found her coat buttons and began to undo them. She removed his jacket until it landed on the floor with a thump. She sat up a little bit and helped him remove her coat.

Gently his hands pulled up her top; revealing her frilly lilac bra. He lifted the top over her head and it too landed on the floor. She removed his top and studied his chest; tracing invisible circles over his skin with her fingers.

His eyes voyaged down her neck; where his lips contacted her collar bone and began to kiss and suck. Up and down his mouth journeyed; leaving her neck covered in crimson spots. His orifice traveled further and contacted her flushed mounds. His hands unclasped her front clip and it sprung open. She shyly covered her breasts with her hands. He saw this and gently moved them away. Softly his moist mouth tugged at her newly exposed flesh; earning a low moan from her.

He carefully moved himself off her and stood. His hands found there way under her body as they picked her up, and moved her to the bed room; where she was place on the bed.

Her hands unzipped his pants and they fell to the floor. She blushed as she saw how tight his boxers had become.

He bit his bottom lip as he tugged her pants down. They pooled around her knees before falling off and landing on the ground.

She grasped the top of his boxers, and began to tug.

"Hinata" he said softly. She stared at him; confused.

"Before we do this…" his voice trailed off "there's something you should know"

Her eyes shadowed "I know" she revealed

He looked up at her in astonishment "What? How?" he asked

"I-I've known for a while now" She replied "I've been watching you for years Naruto… did you not notice?"

He looked away; afraid to look into her eyes.

"I figured it out after a while" she too looked away from him.

"Why… why didn't you say anything?" She asked

He inhaled deeply "Do you know what it's like, Hinata? To know that every one in the village who was involved with the nine-tails, hates you? I didn't want to tell anyone because… because…" he was stopped by her lips.

"It's ok" she quietly said once they were parted.

She finished pulling down his boxers and removed her panties.

"Why?" he questioned "why would you choose me?"

She paused for a moment before answering "because… I love you"

He studied her eyes for any sign of doubt; there was none.

She connected her lips with his again; loving the taste of him. She lay back down with him hovering over her.

They crawled to the middle of the bed as one hand of his, crept its way down her chest and abdomen, until it brushed against soft hair. She gasped as a he injected a finger, and moved it around inside her. It stung a little as he inserted one more and another. He pulled them out and cautiously replaced them with his member.

Her eyes dripped at the pain; but were wiped away by his hand. He pushed in further until he filled her completely. Tenderly he began to move in and out. He started out slow at first and mover quicker as time went on. She gasped even more than she already was, as he nudged something deep with in her. His mouth smirked at this and quickened his pace even more.

His free hand moved to push her pearl. This time her eyes dripped with pleasure. After a while they came to there release and there fluids mixed with each others. He collapsed beside her; panting. Carefully he lifted her and placed her under the covers. He joined her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He held her so close; there faces were almost touching. She could feel his warm breath floating around her cheeks.

"Happy birthday, Naruto" She quietly said.

He smiled before he kissed her once on the forhead and they fell asleep.

Both of them knew; this was more than just a one night stand.

xXxXx

Hope ya liked it! And I hope it wasn't confusing.

When I originally thought this up, it was going to be Sasuke and Naruto. But I decided to change it XP cause after writing my 'Help from the Shadows' story, I thought Hinata could need some love, so I used her instead. Plus it fitted way better.

Don't be afraid to review!! I know some people get lazy sometimes with reviewing, including me, but it does make me want to write more. Your reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
